1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus that performs printing using a liquid supplied from a liquid housing body into which liquid such as ink is capable of being poured.
2. Related Art
As an example of a printing apparatus, an ink jet printer (for example, JP-A-2014-79908) is known. The ink jet printer includes a liquid housing body that has a liquid pouring inlet through which liquid such as ink to be used for printing is capable of being poured from outside and performs printing of an image or the like onto a medium by ejecting liquid supplied to a printing unit through a liquid supply tube or the like from the liquid housing body of the ink jet printer from the printing unit to the medium.